No me olvides
by Hebe Lynn
Summary: HIATUS/Hay momentos de tu vida tan dolorosos que harías lo que fuera por poder sanar, pero si eso conlleva olvidarte, prefiero sufrir eternamente - ¿Segura? - Ajá, prefiero llorar por ti, sufrir por ti…pero nunca olvidarte…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** La historia es cien porciento mía. No está inspirada en ninguna otra, solo tomé prestados los personajes de S. Meyer para narrarla.

**N/A:** A ratos puede parecer cruda, tiene lenguaje obseno y capitulos subidos de tono, además de otros deprimentes, pero es así y no se puede cambiar, por eso quien lo lea es bajo su responsabilidad, por eso es clasificación** M**.

* * *

Estoy atascado escribiendo canciones...Solo para olvidar, de lo que se tratan en realidad...

**Prologo**

Su mente se disolvía a cien mil pies del suelo, mientras contemplaba con la mirada perdida una de las fotos de la joven castaña a la que tanto quiso y daba sorbos a su vaso de agua ardiente. En la parte trasera de la fotografía podía leerse: "Eres para mi, tanto como yo soy para ti", escrito con la enredada y sicodélica letra de ella.

Se sentía como si fuese a explotar. Aquel nivel de dolor no podía ser real, era inhumano sobrepasar todas las pruebas que a él le impusieron, y sin embargo, aún estaba ahí, respirando y auto compadeciéndose de su dolor.

Encerrado en el baño, sentado sobre el inodoro y sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, sollozó en silencio. Ni siquiera en aquel momento podía descargarse de toda la frustración que sentía.

Era como estar atrapado, sin oxigeno, con rabia y sin poder hacer nada.

Observó sus zapatillas, las favoritas de ella, y rió pensando en las ironías de la vida. La única mujer que lo pudo ayudar realmente y él la había jodido porque era un completo idiota. Recordó con tristeza su mirada esa noche, intentando ayudarlo, aún después de todo lo que él le había hecho, definitivamente ella era un ángel o una masoquista.

Tomó una de sus zapatillas y sin pensar demasiado en nada, quitó los cordones. Jugueteó con ellos como si se trataran de una cuchilla o una pistola. Incluso para eso se sentía un imbécil y patético.

- Vaya suicida resulte ser – susurró riendo amargamente.

No tenía escapatoria, era demasiado el dolor con el que vivía cada día, como para soportarlo. Era un cobarde, lo tenía claro. Pero en aquel momento no encontró otra solución.

La angustia, el dolor, la tristeza, la pérdida, se fundían en una sola jugando con crueldad dentro de su mente...

* * *

_**Hellow chicas, espero que esta historia les guste. Es bastante dramatica, les advierto.**_

_**En mi perfil encontraran la portada. Pienso subir capitulo todos los lunes, si se me pasan seguramente es que ando demasiado ocupada y no tengo tiempo. Tambien la tengo publicada en crepusculo-es y en crepusculochile, aunque ya va un poco más adelantada. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** La historia es cien porciento mía. No está inspirada en ninguna otra, solo tomé prestados los personajes de S. Meyer para narrarla.

**N/A:** A ratos puede parecer cruda, tiene lenguaje obseno y capitulos subidos de tono, además de otros deprimentes, pero es así y no se puede cambiar, por eso quien lo lea es bajo su responsabilidad, por eso es clasificación** M**.

* * *

.

_Recordarte no resulta fácil,_  
_olvidarte, no lo haré jamás._  
_Cuántas veces quiero imaginar_  
_que tu aún estás…_

_.  
_

**Capitulo I**

**.  
**

A intervalos intercambiaba miradas, desde el dibujo difuminado con su pulgar, y la tarde brumosa en el exterior por la ventana. Su hermana, Sophia, sostenía a Ethan con tanto amor que le era imposible bosquejarlo.

Suspiró con violencia sintiendo el nudo en su garganta quemándole y cortando através de su pecho, con tanto ímpetu como cuando tuvo que despedirse de ellos.

La precisión de su trazo flaqueó y el carboncillo creó un surco al lado de la tierna sonrisa de Ethan.

- ¡Demonios! – exclamó Edward, lanzando el carboncillo a un lado, exasperado. Éste, chocó contra la pared dejando una marca negra y cayó hecho pedazos al suelo.

Sintiéndose absolutamente desolado, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta golpeársela contra el muro de concreto y, así, se dejó estar hasta que la luz se fue y la noche se hizo presente.

Su cuerpo no percibía el frío de la habitación, más sus manos estaban casi tan gélidas como el concreto. Ambas temblaban sin control sobre sus rodillas, en donde se encontraban los restos del dibujo que minutos antes había hecho pedazos.

Se sentía tan abatido. Tan exageradamente solo.

En su memoria, sus últimos días se reproducían como una película antigua, dañada. Era lo único que le quedaba de ellos. De él mismo incluso… sus recuerdos.

_"- ¡Ya tienes dieciocho años y tu trasero aún no se mueve para conseguir un empleo! – gritó, su adorable hermana Sophia, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Edward con rapidez. Sus largos rizos cobrizos, se agitaban de un lado al otro, debido a la exaltación que sentía en aquel momento, mientras algunos mechones de su flequillo, se adherían a su frente sudorosa. _

_Lo último que quería en esos momentos, era discutir con Edward, pero ya estaba harta de aquel comportamiento irresponsable. Pasando a llevar a todos, y dejando pasar su vida, sin un propósito. _

_Sostenía por el cuello la cazadora de cuero negra, la misma que minutos antes el chico había dejado sobre el sillón de la sala, y se la lanzó con rabia sobre la cara, golpeando sobre su perfilada nariz con una de las mangas._

_Edward sorprendido – aunque no tanto como era de esperar – y, con los reflejos mas lentos que un vaso relleno de ulpo*, se irguió con torpeza dejando caer la chaqueta al piso. El mismo donde reposaban sus ropas mal olientes, calcetines sucios, y poleras sudadas._

_- ¡Ni que fuera puta para menear el culo! – replicó en un balbuceo difícil de descifrar. Se acercó a ella y con un gesto de su mano le indicó que se alejara de la puerta. Luego que la chica retrocedió, cerró la puerta dando un sonoro y molesto portazo, cuyo estruendoso sonido, fue disminuido solo por los alegatos de Sophia desde el otro lado. _

_Volvió a lanzarse a la cama sin preocuparse de quitar las mantas y mucho menos de quitarse la ropa y cerró los ojos…"_

- Los extraño tanto – susurró sintiendo el ardor pasearse con crueldad desde su esófago hasta depositarse en el centro de su garganta. Observó el exterior por la ventana, mientras las lágrimas que intentaba reprimir – inútilmente –, resbalaban rebeldes por sus mejillas.

El cielo estaba negro y la noche era más oscura que lo normal, su vida lo era, aunque quizás, era solo él quien percibía aquello.

Los árboles se mecían con suavidad y algunas ramas chocaban contra el marco del gran ventanal, creando un acompasado sonido, uno que parecía burlarse de él, creando imágenes en su memoria que lo atormentaban.

Aquel día tenía claro que su hermana estaba molesta por algo. No era solo el hecho de haber pasado la noche fuera, ya que luego de que el cáncer consumiera la vida de su madre, Sophia se había acostumbrado a aquel comportamiento desbandado, atribuyéndolo a la tristeza de perder a alguien tan importante.

Siempre lo justificó ante todos, ella siempre lo amó con su alma.

_"Un rítmico y conocido golpeteo, resonó suavemente en su habitación obligándolo a abrir los ojos. Sophia – pensó, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal al tiempo que se giraba sobre la cama y estiraba el brazo para responderle en clave, golpeando la mesita de noche tres veces. Claves estúpidas decía él en aquellos días, las habían inventado cuando niños para comunicarse cada vez que sus padres los mandaban a dormir y hasta ahora las usaban…" _

Las mismas claves que utilizó, con desesperación, días después sobre el cajón de roble marrón, dentro del cual descansaba el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana. A su lado un pequeño cajón blanco, mantenía debajo de un frío cristal a Ethan, su sobrino de cuatro años.

Un accidente de transito les había arrancado la vida a ambos, y de paso, la poca alegría que Edward guardaba su corazón.

_"Aquella tarde, el cielo se tinto de gris, a juego con los trajes negros de todos los presentes. Un sacerdote oficiaba una misa en la parroquia del cementerio, pronunciando inútilmente mensajes de apoyo a los asistentes, todos dolidos, tristes._

_- Resignación – susurró el clérigo a Edward, palmoteando con fuerza su espalda, una vez concluida la misa._

_El chico sintió el imperante impulso de darle un puñetazo, pero se limitó esconder una risotada agónica y amarga en un bufido, antes de negar con su cabeza y voltearse a ver a Esme, para pedirle ayuda._

_Quería acercarse a los féretros, pero temía que sus piernas no fueran capaces de sostenerlo. _

_Su tía, quien ocultaba su mirada desolada debajo de sus anteojos oscuros, lo sostuvo enlazando su brazo al de él y con pasos decididos, se acercaron juntos al cajón marrón._

_Sophia se veía extraña para él. Demasiado maquillaje, peinado extraño, no era ella. Aún podía divisar el corte en su mentón, nunca cicatrizaría, la herida de su partida en él tampoco._

_Contuvo un sollozo y sintió como su pecho se partía por la mitad. Suspiró con fuerza y volvió a observarla._

_Al contrario del impacto que le produjo la primera ojeada, está vez pudo verla debajo de todo el maquillaje. Su cabellera cobriza, cayendo en cascada por sus hombros, la medalla de plata con su inicial sobre su pecho y el vestido crema de su graduación._

_Sin darse cuenta, su mano libre comenzó a golpear suavemente el costado del ataúd, reproduciendo sus códigos. No lo hacía a propósito, simplemente no podía evitarlo._

_- Chofi, ¿por qué? – preguntó en un susurro con cariño, sintiendo como el nudo de su garganta le cortaba la respiración. _

_Nadie respondió. Nadie se atrevió a responderle. Nadie sabía como hacerlo. _

_- No es justo – negó sin elevar su voz._

_- Lo sé Edward, lo sé – contestó Esme con tristeza_

_Hacía tres años había estado en la misma situación. Despidiéndose de Elizabeth – su madre. – En ese momento sentía que debía ser el pilar de su disfuncional familia. Sostener a su hermana y hacerle saber que nunca la dejaría, ni a ella ni a Ethan. _

_Pero ahora no tenía a nadie. Había fracasado rotundamente en su promesa de cuidarla, la había dejado sola…"_

La anticuada y arcaica tina de la casa de sus tíos comenzó a llenarse, y Edward se desvistió con parsimonia, desprendiéndose de su ropa como un árbol marchito bota sus hojas.

_"Observó de reojo un costado, donde el padre de Ethan lloraba desconsolado. _

_- Hijo de puta – masculló entre dientes antes de girarse para encararlo. _

_La mano de Esme, quien seguía sosteniéndolo, le impidió acercarse. Edward observó a su tía con rabia, pero pronto comprendió que no era el momento._

_Caminó lleno de inseguridad y desfallecimiento al cajoncito blanco. Bastó solo una mirada para que súper papá se alejara y le diera el espacio a quienes de verdad amaban a ese niño._

_Sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir en cuanto lo vio. El cabello rubio de su sobrino se veía igual de despeinado que siempre, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, tal como lo vio la última vez, con la diferencia de que aquella vez seguía con vida. _

_Parecía un ángel dormido. _

_Él mismo ángel que insistía en despertarlo cada día dando saltos sobre su cama, o encendiendo la televisora a todo volumen. Por quien se convertía en alienígena y salvaba el mundo con un reloj*, quien le temía a la oscuridad, pero soñaba con ser pirata…_

_Su pequeño Ethan… su bebe… su vida. _

_Tragó hondo y saboreó el amargor de la soledad. No pudo evitar que su llanto, agónico y atormentado, explotara junto con la tormenta en el exterior._

_- ¡No!– exclamó lleno de angustia y dolor intentando romper el cristal que le impedía tocarlo – ¡Ethan, no!_

_Sintió un vacío absorbente ceñirse sobre su propia vida, mientras sus brazos intentaban sostenerse de algo con todas sus fuerzas para no caer…"_

El chico observó el agua durante más tiempo del necesario barajando las distintas opciones que esta le brindaba, ¿Ahogarse? ¿Lanzar la radio y electrocutarse? ¿O solo darse un baño?

Optó por la tercera.

Demasiadas perdidas habían ocurrido ya en su familia y él no quería que nadie sufriera lo mismo que él.

Entró a la bañera con cuidado y se sumergió por completo. El agua estaba caliente, tanto, que lo blanquecina de su piel no tardó en enrojecerse en diferentes lugares. Volvió a sumergirse por completo y abrió los ojos para mirar, para desconectarse de las imágenes que su mente insistía en reproducir cada vez que juntaba sus parpados.

Desde abajo notaba lo blanco del techo desvanecerse a medida que el agua se mecía de un lado al otro, sus oídos piteaban con extraños sonidos y pronto fue obligado por la falta de oxigeno a enderezarse para tomar aire. Su cabellos se adhirieron a su frente, y un jadeo involuntario escapó de su boca, debido a haber aguantado tanto tiempo la respiración.

Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, mientras el agua se enfriaba. Miró a la nada durante horas, al vacío infinito, pretendiendo encontrar algún punto interesante en el verdoso alienígeno del baño de su tía. Buscando algo que le ayudase a encontrar las respuestas del porqué tanto dolor en su vida. Algo que le indicara el camino que debía seguir.

Quería escapar de todo. Que el dolor abandonara su piel, su vida. Pero le era imposible. Hiciera lo que hiciera, algo le recordaba lo miserable de su condición.

Tras dar un suspiró derrotado, salió de ahí, enrolló una toalla a su cintura y caminó fuera del baño. Se arrojó cual bulto inerte sobre la desarreglada cama, ignorando por completo a si tía y a Emmet, su mejor amigo.

Observó por última vez la fotografía que horas antes intentó dibujar, y suspiró con tristeza. Aquel retrato no era más que un desalmado embaucador. Un recuerdo latente, pero vacío de su propio corazón.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, encerrándose confusamente en un inconciente que no le daba respiro, ni siquiera cuando los abiertos brazos de Morfeo lo recibían para fundir su sueño.

- Edward, estoy aquí. No necesitas hablarme, solo debes saber que siempre estaré para ti – murmuró Esme con tono cariñoso.

Se había acercado preocupada, y se encontraba inclinada a un lado de la cama. Colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del abatido muchacho y lo acarició con ternura.

- Eso ya lo he escuchado demasiadas veces como para que tenga algún valor – respondió él antes de dormirse.

* * *

_**Hola! sé que dije que los lunes actualizaría, pero decidí adelantarles el primer capitulo, para hacerlas sufrir un ratito xD!**_

_**Como les advertí antes, en este fic hay temas bastante oscuros, no fantasticos, sino que un analisis mas profundo en cuanto las perdidas fuertes, y qué ocurre con quienes no son capaces de sobreponerse a eso. Hay capitulos bastante intensos, así como otros más livianos, incluso un poco comicos. Obviamente, este, no era el caso ¬¬**_

_**Bueno...ando cortita de tiempo, espero que les guste mi manera de escribir y nos leemos el lunes con el capitulo 2!**_

_**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, a todas xD! (Mención honrosa para Sole, linda! siempre que leo tus reviews, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, te adoro =) )**_

_**muá!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ** La historia es cien porciento mía. No está inspirada en ninguna otra, solo tomé prestados los personajes de S. Meyer para narrarla.

**N/A:** A ratos puede parecer cruda, tiene lenguaje obseno y capitulos subidos de tono, además de otros deprimentes, pero es así y no se puede cambiar, por eso quien lo lea es bajo su responsabilidad, por eso es clasificación** M**.

* * *

.

**Capitulo II**

**.  
**

El chico cabello cobrizo, observó a la muchacha de ojos y actitud felina. Parecía una diosa de la mitología griega con aquel vestido blanco adherido a su nívea piel. La cabellera cereza oscurecida por la humedad del exterior contrarrestando su palidez, sus piernas bien torneadas y sus labios naturalmente enrojecidos, hinchados de tanto besar.

En realidad era hermosa, no, hermosa no, ardiente era la palabra para describirla.

Con manos torpes, tanteó la parte de atrás del vestido y tironeó, haciendo saltar los primeros botones. La tela cedió con ruido de desgarro, los ganchos saltaron de sus presillas y cayó, al tiempo que una risa cantarina y sensual brotaba de los labios de la joven.

La mano de él se ahuecó bajo la firme y calida piel de sus pechos y su pulgar acarició el suave pezón rosado hasta hacerlo crisparse y ensombrecerse, adquiriendo un brillante color encarnado. Tanya se mordió los labios y se retorció cuando la cabeza de él se inclinó sobre su pecho. Sintió que el calor húmedo de la boca bañaba su pecho y que acosaba su pezón con la lengua.

Perdida en una nube de vodka y vibraciones, rodeó la cabe za de él con sus brazos mientras el chico correspondía tironeando de su pezón con suavidad, con destre za, provocando que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera por la intensidad de su deseo.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios seguido de un violento escalofrío. Edward buscó el otro pecho y sus dientes apresaron esa tierna cumbre, su lengua fue trazando círculos y tocando hasta que ella se arqueó hacia arriba y gimió. Cada caricia de la lengua de él le hacía sentir un cosqui lleo delicioso en el fondo del estómago, y más abajo, entre las piernas. Impaciente, las apretó y levantó las rodillas, buscando, de manera ins tintiva, aliviar ese anhelo creciente.

Edward la apresó por el muslo y sus manos, ásperas de tanto trabajo, se engancharon a la tela de la tanga de ella. Exploró la piel suave por encima y deslizó la mano por debajo. Siguió subiendo cada vez más, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba anhelante. En el mismo instan te, su boca se apoderó de la de ella en un beso urgente. Ella gimió, rodeó con sus brazos los anchos hombros de él. Sus dedos se deslizaron con delicadeza por entre los rizos, y la roma yema de un dedo recorrió ese vello púbico que protegía el sitio secreto. Recorrieron el cuerpo de Tanya temblores de excitación, y su cabeza se dejó caer sin fuerzas contra el hombro de él.

La maliciosa exploración continuó, y su dedo provocativo repitió su larga y leve caricia hasta que los labios femeninos se pusieron turgentes y sensibles, trazó círculos a su alrededor, brindándole un placer tan visceral que le provocó deseos de gritar.

Sobre el regazo de él, la chica se retorció sintiendo el bulto sobresa liente que presionaba hacia arriba entre sus nalgas. Una risa estremecida subió desde su garganta cuando comprendió que él estaba más que dis puesto a poseerla allí mismo, en el baño.

Los dedos masculinos habían encontrado una curiosa fuente de humedad y sondeaban ese tierno hueco. Sin aviso previo, él deslizó su dedo medio hacia el interior. La carne de su interior lo apresó, y sus muslos se cerraron en torno de la mano del joven. No hubo delicadezas, ya habían tenido el mismo encuentro demasiadas veces para irse con cortesías y adornos.

El dedo de él se deslizaba, ahora, con más facilidad pues una in esperada humedad había preparado el camino. Una lenta embestida, luego otra, formando un ritmo seductor que le hizo arquear las caderas, presa de ansiedad.

El mundo saltó de su eje y giró sin control. Ella deseaba, necesitaba tocar su piel, el abdomen tonificado de Edward no era suficiente, ella lo quería todo, pero se interponía entre ellos, la gruesa y áspera tela de sus jeans. Sostu vo la cabeza de Tanya en el hueco de su brazo y la besó. Su boca le transmitía aspereza, calor, agitación; el placer turbulento de ese beso hizo gemir a ambos.

El baño del departamento de Jessica, se convirtió en un refugio, lleno del perfume dulzón de vaini lla de Tanya. Ella se estiró hacia Edward, rodeó sus poderosos hombros con los brazos y hundió la nariz en el cuello de él.

— Te amo —susurró besándolo. Jugando todas sus cartas, esperando una reacción de él. Llevaban demasiado tiempo jugando a ser amigos con ventaja y ya era suficiente.

— Mierda —pensó Edward, sintiendo como su noche de sexo se iba por la ventana—. No tienes por qué decirlo —contestó áspero, dándole otra oportunidad.

— _Reacción inesperada_ —meditó la chica sintiéndose desilusionada, pero no se rendiría, no tan fácil—. Te amo —repitió y sus ojos verdes resplandecieron en la oscuridad como los de un gato.

Edward la miró en silencio durante unos segundos. Haciendo una mueca extraña con su boca, se incorporó y se apartó. En ese momento ella supo que había hablado de más.

— ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? —exigió saber Tanya, al ver que Edward recogía su polera del piso.

— Ese, querida mía, no es mi problema —contestó elevando sus hombros con gesto aburrido—. Estoy seco y ya se me bajó el calentón —añadió señalando su entrepierna como prueba de ello. Encendió la luz con brusquedad y terminó por iluminar el cuarto.

— Pero tienes una lengua deliciosa —insistió la chica intentando sonar sensual. No podía creer que su noche terminaría así—. Vamos, ve abajo y termina tu trabajo…

El joven la ignoró, se giró hacia el espejo y tras colocarse su polera dio el grifo para mojarse el rostro. Dejó correr el agua un rato y al inclinarse para mojar su cara la observó por el reflejo. Su expresión era avergonzada, el corazón de Edward se estremeció con tristeza. Ella no tenía la culpa, simplemente él no era para los compromisos. Tanya lo sabía cuando decidió involucrarse con él, nunca se implicaba sentimentalmente con nadie.

Miedoso – se riñó mentalmente.

Suspiró con fuerza y antes de arrepentirse, se irguió por completo y sin mirarla le habló.

—Tienes dos manos. Hazte cargo de tu maldito problema tu sola.

Reuniendo el último pedacito de dignidad, Tanya golpeó el suelo con fuerza de un taconazo, recogió su vestido y se cubrió con él.

— ¡Jodete Edward! —bramó dándose la vuelta para ocultar las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer con fuerza por sus mejillas.

— Ya estoy suficientemente jodido, de todos modos, gracias por tus deseos cariñosos —replicó sin alzar la voz.

— Gracias a dios tu hermana no está para ver en la mierda que te has convertido —suspiró.

— Al diablo contigo —exclamó él dando un sonoro portazo al salir del lugar.

…

La tarde estaba particularmente calurosa, demasiado para hacer algún tipo de deporte, por lo menos alguno que no fuera natación. Edward soltó el aire con fuerza y se quitó la polera que a esas alturas se encontraba empapada. Los rayos de sol golpearon con fuerza su torso desnudo, cogió una botella con agua, bebió un largo sorbo y lo demás lo derramó sobre su cara. Acomodó su gorra de béisbol con la visera apuntando hacia atrás y se dispuso a volver al juego.

— ¡Lánzamela! —gritaba Emmet alzando sus manos y dando brincos para hacer aún más obvia su posición.

Edward lo ignoró y continuó boteando el balón. Con una hábil maniobra, esquivó a dos de sus contrincantes, para dar con el improvisado aro de plástico construido con la tapa de un balde de pintura. Esté se tambaleó con el golpe del balón, pero por el contrario de lo que todos pensaron, no cedió.

— ¡Dos puntos! —exclamó dando un salto victorioso luego que la pelota entrara.

— ¡Hombre, ni que fueras el jodido Michael Jordan! —se quejó Emmet tomando la pelota y lanzándosela al pecho con fuerza.

Estaba visiblemente molesto por que, como siempre, Edward insistía en jugar solo. Ya no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que trabajó en equipo. El compañerismo, la amistad, y cualquier proximidad que significara dependencia emocional, inconcientemente, lo aterraban.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos de individualismo, no notó cuando Mike se había acercado lo suficiente como para llegar a olerlo.

— Esa chica esta como quiere —comentó de pronto golpeándole el costado con su codo, devolviéndolo al presente.

Edward automáticamente alzó el rostro. La aludida, una menuda castaña, risueña y sonrojada, caminaba mordiendo nerviosamente la uña de su pulgar. La inocencia de la chica, disfrazada en una coquetería distinta a todo lo que él había visto antes, lo dejó perplejo. Era bonita. No en una forma abrumadora, pero su rostro pálido era diferente, casi infantil, tierno.

— ¿Sabías que hace años existen los desodorantes? —preguntó para mofarse de Mike, arrugando su nariz irónicamente, sin desviar la vista de la chica.

— No conoce ni el jabón —se burló Emmet riendo estruendosamente.

— ¡Ni el agua! —gritó Tyler para sumarse a las burlas.

La observó agacharse para recoger algo que no logró identificar y se recriminó en silencio por no hacer caso a Esme en lo de ver un oculista, ya que en lugar de ojo de lince parecía topo, medio ciego y un poco tonto.

Una sonrisa autentica se extendió por su rostro, los ojos de la castaña hicieron contacto por un simple y glorioso segundo, pero antes de que ella correspondiera, Edward soltó un bufido, molesto. Acababa de notar que todos se habían quedado prendidos de ella y en lugar de quedarse escudriñándola detenidamente, se giró y se acercó a Emmet para quitarle el balón y volver al juego.

Podía oír a sus amigas burlándose de ella, pero intentó concentrarse solo en lo que estaba haciendo, aunque de vez en cuando sus ojos ganaban la batalla contra las órdenes que le daba el cerebro y la veía de reojo.

Al terminar el partido – se dijo – hablaría con ella. Le preguntaría el nombre o algo. Pero para mala suerte de él o buena suerte de ella, cuando eso pasó, ni ella ni sus amigas se encontraban en el parque.

* * *

_**¿Hola...? ¿Hay alguien ahí?...*Beba asoma la cabeza con las mejillas rojas como un tomate...o una manzana (están más baratas)***_

_**Parece que no —medita luego de unos eternos minutos de silencio...**_

_**¡Allí veo a alguien! Si...tu...la que está leyendo estas locuras que pasan por mi cabeza xD!**_

_**Al fin alguien con quien desahogarme...esto de estar sola tantos días me pasa factura y ya necesitaba desahogarme...jajajaja...El golpe en la cabeza sin dudas me ha dejado secuelas...**_

_**En fin...dejando de hacer el loco, les pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero he estado con mi vida patas pa' arriba y casi no he podido parar, encima mi super complejo de yo me las puedo todas me tiene ahora corriendo de un lado para el otro y con un esguince cervical (si, lo sé...siempre me pasa algo...por suerte tengo seguro de vida...y de accidentes) **_

_**Take a Bow esta en proceso, así que para quienes la siguen lo más seguro es que el lunes suba capitulo ahí. En Cicatrices tengo listo el epilogo, el único problema es que lo tengo en la laptop de blossom y la muy bitch aún no me lo envía...(te voy a asesinar jodida bastarda =))**_

_**Te amare tambien está casi listo, pero aun no me convence el capi, por eso aún no lo cuelgo, puede que si lo edito y quedo conforme, lo suba hoy por la tarde xD! **_

_**Y! gracias a la poli y a la dani por su insistencia, subí "Dentro de tu alma", para quienes quieran leer algo más relajadito ^^  
**_

_**Bueno, ese fue el comunicado oficial y ahora me voy...Nos leemos al rato...**_

_**Cualquier duda, comentario o "x" me agregan en facebook o en twitter...ya saben, está en mi perfil =)**_

_**muá!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ** La historia es cien porciento mía. No está inspirada en ninguna otra, solo tomé prestados los personajes de S. Meyer para narrarla.

**N/A:** A ratos puede parecer cruda, tiene lenguaje obseno y capitulos subidos de tono, además de otros deprimentes, pero es así y no se puede cambiar, por eso quien lo lea es bajo su responsabilidad, por eso es clasificación** M**.

* * *

_ Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_ Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded_  
_ Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_  
_ Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

.

**Capitulo III**

.

— ¿Podrías simplemente escoger un par de zapatillas y ya? —acució Bella frunciendo profundamente su ceño al tiempo que observaba el reloj de la pared.

Alice llevaba casi media hora sepultada bajo una torre de ropa, zapatos y accesorios.

— Si me ayudaras a decidir cual combina mejor con esta polera ya habríamos salido —farfulló la pequeña llenando de aire sus mejillas y sacando su lengua creando un sonido soez al desinflarlas. Sostenía en cada mano un par diferente y su gesto se mostraba ansioso—. ¿Cuál de las dos? ¿Blancas solas o con brillos?

— ¿Mano izquierda? —respondió dudosa.

Alice la observó durante unos segundos como si acabara de brotarle otra cabeza.

— ¿Con brillos? Debes estar demente.

— Y tu idiota. Ya aclaradas nuestras personalidades, ¿podrías simplemente ponerte un par de zapatillas y ya?

— Está bien. Mejor me pongo las negras —susurró sentándose de un salto sobre la cama para atar el par que ya llevaba puesto.

Isabella se limitó a rodar los ojos y soltar un bufido mientras recogía el manojo de llaves. Acomodó sus pantalones en el lugar de sus caderas y aprovechó de robarle un poco de perfume a su amiga.

Se sentía particularmente ansiosa aquel día, tanto, que incluso fue capaz de conseguirse con su prima la blusa azul que tanto le gustaba. Penosamente la noche estaba más fría de lo que esperaba y no tuvo más opción que cubrirla con su sweater negro. El mismo que utilizaba para ir a clases, aquel que tenía las mangas roídas de tanto uso, pero que sin duda alguna era su preferido.

— ¡Lista! ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Alice jalándola del brazo para llamar su atención.

Salieron con dirección a los videos juegos que quedaban cercanos a la avenida principal, en una gran casona refaccionada para ganar dinero. Ahí solían juntarse cada fin de semana todos los chicos del vecindario, ya que el escaso control paternal lo convertía en el sitio perfecto para hacer todo lo que se les prohibía durante el día.

Estaba provisto de distintos juegos de videos, clásicos y nuevos. En la entrada –la cual solía ser un estacionamiento techado – se encontraban tres mesas de futbolito. Luego le seguían los flipper y las maquinas de video. Y pasando la ventanilla de las fichas estaban las mesas de pool.

Las chicas se acercaron a la ventanilla y compraron unas cuantas fichas para luego quedarse jugando un largo rato en el "Pack-man".

Edward encendió el segundo cigarrillo de marihuana de la noche, e inhaló profundamente. Sintió el amargo sabor pasearse por su lengua, entrar ardorosamente por su garganta y el sosiego de su cuerpo. Se sentía relajado, mientras observaba las escasas estrellas que la bruma permitía ver. Estaba recostado sobre el césped del parque, de brazos cruzados tras su nuca y piernas estiradas. Sus pensamientos vagaban en sus recuerdos más felices, junto a Ethan y Sophia.

Un nudo ardiente, le quemó la garganta, al rememorar la tierna sonrisa de su pequeño sobrino, pero lo atribuyó al humo que concienzudamente entraba con dirección a sus pulmones, expandiéndose con rapidez por cada ramificación nerviosa.

A pesar de lo frío del clima, vestía simplemente una camisa a cuadros y sus jeans desgastados. Una gorra de béisbol mantenía sus cabellos más rebeldes en su lugar y en lugar de sus botas militares, llevaba zapatillas de lona.

— Tendré suerte si no llueve esta noche —pensó sintiendo la humedad del suelo traspasar su ropa, justo cuando un puntapiés en un costado llamaba su atención.

Observó de reojo la gigantesca figura que se encontraba a su lado y lo reconoció enseguida. Emmet lo miró y aguantó las ganas de apagarle el cigarrillo en la cara para que dejara de fumar, pero ya bastante había intentado hacerlo razonar y ahora simplemente hacía vista gorda a los gustos de su amigo.

— Vamos a los Delta —anunció dejando a un lado el gran equipo de música que hasta ese momento cargaba sobre uno de sus hombros—, ¿quieres venir?

Edward tardó en responder, pero al ver la mueca de impaciencia expandirse rápidamente por la cara del grandote, decidió hablar.

— ¿Quiénes van?

— Todos —contestó—. ¿Vienes si o no? —preguntó ceñudo.

Estaba claro que tras su gesto de sosiego, la bestia interior rugía con fuerza. Emmet definitivamente no le tenía paciencia a Edward. Nunca había sido dado a esa cualidad. Pero tras todo lo vivido, había aprendido a darle su espacio. El problema radicaba en que el espacio de Cullen carecía de límites.

— ¿Qué día es hoy? —inquirió el desaliñado chico, antes de darle otra honda calada a su improvisado cigarrillo.

— ¡Viernes pequeño idiota! —estalló Emmet perdiendo los estribos. Se hincó a un lado y de un puñetazo hizo volar lejos la marihuana—. ¿Podrías dejar de fumar esa mierda? —añadió al verlo soltar el aire con fuerza—. No creo que la necesites, eres completamente imbécil sin ayuda.

— ¡No me jodas!

— No lo hago. Tú sabrás lo que haces con tus pulmones, es tu cuerpo, tu vida…bla, bla, bla…eso es mierda de chicas. Yo solo te pregunté si vendrías. Deja de una vez tu pose a lo Kurt Cobain que ya me fastidia.

— Emmet eres un…

— ¿Excelente amigo? —interrumpió esté extendiendo su mano.

Edward sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y sonrió antes de tomarla y levantarse. Miró de reojo como el papelillo, a unos escasos centímetros de distancia, se consumía por el viento.

— Me debes la mitad de un papelillo —murmuró sacudiendo el césped adherido a sus pantalones.

— Anótalo en la cuenta de "_en tu vida te compro uno_"

Luego de saludar a todos los demás, caminaron por la avenida principal oyendo un ridículo tema de rap a volumen exagerado. La gente ni siquiera reparaba en ellos mientras reían estruendosamente por la caída que Emmet acababa de sufrir, estaban acostumbrados a verlos pasearse de aquí para allá sin hacer demasiado.

Tanto fueron las burlas, que al llegar a los video juegos, el chico subió aún más el volumen, dejándolo en el máximo y desafió a Mike a una batalla de _break__ dance_.

Edward, un poco aburrido de toda aquella presunción, se limitó a apoyar su cuerpo contra el muro y observar el espectáculo que daban sus amigos. Las volteretas acrobáticas que demostraban eran bastante sorprendentes para todos, en especial para las chicas que ahí se encontraban, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado. De todos modos, se encontraba risueño. Sus ojos, enrojecidos, formaban dos líneas finas ocultando el intenso verde, cuando sonreía. Y en aquel lugar, y aquel momento de su vida, él solo vivía el día como llegaba e intentaba disfrutar lo más posible.

Alice, quien se encontraba a punto de perder nuevamente su contienda contra Bella, se enloqueció al oír la ruidosa música. Alzó la cabeza y soltó la palanca, dejando a Chun Li a la deriva en su pelea contra Vega.

Tiró con fuerza el brazo de la castaña antes de gritar: — ¡Quiero ver! —obligándola de ésta manera a abandonar el juego—. ¡Ven! —insistió tironeándola para acercarse a admirar el espectáculo.

Bella caminó de mala gana sin para de rezongar en el camino.

— Estaba a punto de ganarte, tramposa —bufó ceñuda, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Deteniéndose justo al lado del chico que se apoyaba contra el muro.

— Si, si, como sea —replicó Alice restándole importancia a la molestia de su amiga—. ¡Mira, son geniales! —exclamó exageradamente entusiasmada

La chica rodó los ojos y soltó el aire de su boca. — Absolutamente geniales —comentó con ironía.

Isabella podía reconocer y dar crédito por el show gratuito que daban el par de muchachos. Pero para ella era semejante a ir al zoológico, viendo a los monos dando volteretas y saltos divertidos.

— Envidiosa —reprochó Alice, haciendo un mohín caprichoso. Llenó sus cachetes de aire dándole un aspecto tiernamente rudo—. Solo porque tu no puedes dar dos pasos seguidos sin tropezar con tus rodillas.

Bella alzó una ceja y calzó una mano en su cadera— Puedo hacer la posición invertida —replicó con sarcasmo, mientras, su dedo índice estiraba la parte baja de su ojo y le sacaba la lengua, haciendo un sonido infantil y burlesco—. Eso tendrá que valer algo, ¿no?

Edward, a quien le parecía muchísimo más divertido escuchar la conversación de las dos chicas, que las complicadas y ridículas acrobacias, se atrevió a abrir la boca.

— Según mi profesor de gimnasia, eso vale cinco puntos —murmuró acercándose, exageradamente, a Bella al hablarle. No era su intención ser atrevido, en realidad no tenía intenciones algunas, ni buenas ni malas.

La castaña se quedó fría. No supo si largarse a reír, responderle o ignorarlo. No había reparado en que el chico a su lado, era el mismo tipo guapo que jugaba al baloncesto. Se petrificó al verlo.

Edward, ante el gesto serio y extraño de la chica, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. No era una sonrisa en toda su ley, más bien parecía una mueca simpática en sus labios. Algo que suavizaba de cierta manera su rostro.

Lo que a Isabella con anterioridad le había parecido una sonrisa jactanciosa, ahora no era más que un gesto de lo más amistoso y encantador.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el chico a ceja alzada.

— No me llamo, me llaman —masculló en respuesta la castaña. Recordaba perfectamente su primer encuentro, cuando ella había sonreído y él pasó completamente de ella—. Idiota presumido —pensó molesta.

Edward, quien no podía creer el tono mordaz con el que la pequeña chica acababa de contestarle, no pudo evitar reír. Era la primera vez que le daban un corte de ese modo tan drástico.

Decidió que estaba encantado con ella.

— Vaya, muy tenaz —apreció admirado—. En ese caso —murmuró girando su cara en dirección a Alice, "alias: la amiga chismosa" y preguntó— ¿Cómo la llamas?

— Por teléfono —contestó ésta, sonriendo exageradamente, pues, se encontraba demasiado entusiasmada viendo al par de chicos bailando, como para poner atención realmente a la conversación que se desarrollaba entre su amiga y el chico—. Si quieres te doy su numero. Toma nota…es nueve…cinco…cuatro…

— ¡Alice! —gruñó Bella, tapándole la boca con una mano. Su amiga a veces resultaba ser demasiado espontánea. Desagradablemente espontánea—. Está bien —se rindió ante lo inevitable, rodando los ojos. Después de todo ella si quería conocerlo, aun cuando fuera un creído según ella—. Me llamo Bella.

— ¿Así como la de la película de Disney? —preguntó de manera retórica, aguantando las ganas de reír. La marihuana aún se encontraba en su sistema y eso lo volvía de alguna manera tan ligero—. ¡Genial! ¿Sabías que yo soy un príncipe?

— ¿Encantado? —bromeó ella y se felicitó mentalmente ante la aparición de su agudo sarcasmo.

— Encantado sería tú Bestia – replicó acomodando su tonta gorra de béisbol de la cual solo algunos rebeldes y largos mechones se escapaban, para luego besar fugazmente la mejilla de la castaña y, volteando sobre sus talones, desapareció.

Isabella fue conciente prontamente del color bermellón que acababan de adquirir sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué demonios? —se preguntó. Sentía el corazón acelerándose en su pecho, tanto, que le latía detrás de sus orejas. Una tonta sonrisa amenazaba con delatar lo que su cuerpo sentía, pero frunciendo el ceño, la controló. Si se dejaba ver en ese estado por Alice, sería su ruina.

Dándole un codazo en las costillas, su pequeña amiga, intentó llamar su atención— ¿Es simpático el muchachito, eh? —se burló cuando atrajo toda la atención de Bella. Tenía ambas cejas alzadas y las movía de arriba a abajo de manera sugerente.

— Simpático —coincidió con un asentimiento de cabeza, mirando las puertas por donde Edward acababa de salir.

El chico caminaba por la fría calle, sin reparar en que los vellos de todo su cuerpo se encontraban erizados. Llevaba ambas manos metidas en sus bolsillos, y su paso era lento. Encontró un cigarrillo a medio fumar dentro de sus pantalones, lo sacó y lo encendió. En sus pensamientos se encontraban como siempre Ethan y Sophia, pero, esta vez compartía con ellos, en un pequeño espacio, Bella.

— ¡Edward! —exclamaron desde la esquina contraria a la que él caminaba. Se giró y encontró a su amigo Jasper haciendo señas para que se detuviera—. ¿Cómo estas? —preguntó una vez lo alcanzó.

— En mejor estado que tu —contestó, haciendo hincapié en lo agitado de su amigo.

Alzó una ceja— Físico puede ser, mental lo dudo mucho —replicó el chico rubio—. Vengo corriendo desde los video juegos. Me di la vuelta para que no fuera tan notorio.

Edward soltó una carcajada, luego de botar el humo del cigarro— ¿Quieres tener un encuentro secreto conmigo? Lo siento amigo, las prefiero castañas.

— Idiota, no es eso —bufó Jasper arrebatando la colilla de los dedos de Edward, luego de darle una honda calada, lo tiró lejos.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Quiero saber el nombre de una de las chicas con las que hablabas?

Bella.

— Ve y pregúntaselo —dijo de manera cortante, él estaba lejos de querer adquirir un papel de casamentero con sus amigos—. ¿No es la castaña, verdad? —preguntó a la vez que comenzaba a caminar, acompañado de su amigo.

— No, la otra, la de pelo corto y ojitos claros.

Ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño— ¿Ojitos claros? Jodido homosexual.

— ¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como idiota? Solo dime su nombre.

Edward se encogió de hombros— No lo sé. Allyson, Aileen, Alice, algo así —contestó—. No lo recuerdo.

— ¿Te gusta la castaña?

— No —contestó alzando el rostro con brusquedad.

— ¿Vas a la fiesta de mañana en casa de Mike?

— Nadie me ha invitado.

Era la verdad, no había tenido tiempo de calidad con sus amigos desde hace tiempo, y minutos antes en lugar de estar divirtiéndose con ellos, se había dedicado a flirtear con Bella.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso eres una niñita? —se burló el rubio— ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa y le pida permiso a tu tía?

— Jasper, no abuses de nuestra amistad, no estoy de humor.

— Eso no es nada nuevo —replicó serio, aunque una sonrisa amenazaba con delatarlo—. ¿Vas o no?

— No lo sé, mañana veo.

— ¿Seguro que no te gusta la castaña? —insistió el chico. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su chaqueta y le ofreció uno a Edward.

— ¡Hombre, que no! —Exclamó éste tomando uno— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? —inquirió encendiéndolo.

— Es que sé que a Mike le gusta, por eso. No quería que le pasara lo mismo que con Jess.

— Ella se me lanzó a mí —le recordó Edward.

Jessica era una chica normal, bonita, algo tonta pero simpática. Su único problema real era ser demasiado fácil. Fácil en el sentido de ofrecida, literalmente.

— De todos modos. No te costó mucho decirle que si.

— Soy hombre —replicó como si eso justificara todo. Botó el humo haciendo círculos con su boca y luego pinchó los anillos con sus dedos para deshacerlos.

Jasper soltó el aire antes de contestar— Lo sé, una vergüenza para todo nuestro genero —sacudió su cabeza mientras murmuraba aquellas palabras.

— Jodete —masculló—. Y dile a Mike cuando te pregunte, que yo dije que me gusta la castaña. Que se joda él también y que no se atreva a bajármela. Esa chica tiene carácter y es muy bonita —añadió antes de lanzar lejos la mitad del cigarrillo. De pronto la deliciosa nicotina se había vuelto amarga en su boca—. Me gusta.

* * *

_**Chicas sorry, hoy ando poco comunicativa. Recien retomando el ritmo en mis historias, así que espero poder actualizarlas todas mucho más seguido. A ver si me hago un calendario para que sepan que día voy a actualizar cada una de ellas. Puede que lo cuelgue durante la semana.**_

_**En fin, era solo eso, besos a todas =)**_

_**muá!**_


End file.
